Tale of the Archangel
by irondragonlord
Summary: How to describe Kamina's little brother... mini-kamina? More like a tornado of brilliant insanity! He will cut down any who stands in his way with his mighty sword until he reaches his chosen destiny!


Gurren Lagann Tales of the Archangel!

I do not own Gurren Lagann, Sorairo Days or the videos by geekyfandubs.

I discovered the English dub for this anime on hulu and the awesome fan dub of its opening theme on YouTube! I wholly suggest you watch the anime and listen to the fan dub. Just do a search for geekyfandubs on YouTube and pick Sorairo days. Seeing the anime will help immensely since I'm rather bad at descriptions. Or just look up the characters on Google images… that work too.

_Lyrics_

**Opening Narration**

**Chapter title**

Everything else

_Listen up: what can you hear?  
Does my voice simply disappear,  
Sucked away into the void, so empty and so dark?  
If there is more to this world,  
Then I can be certain at last  
That this drive burning within  
Has some role to fulfill_

I was crushed by the longing welling up inside  
And I had just surrendered  
Without having touched the air above the ground or the endless sky

So I began to run  
Because I feel it, even now,  
These sensations overflowing in the beating of my heart

I say Carpe Diem  
As I am reaching for my goal  
We'll create our own tomorrows 'till this world is finally whole

The answer I have found  
Will always burn within my soul

**This is a story about a man who has chosen what his destiny will be. He will beat down every obstacle and cut his own path till he reaches the heavens!**

**

* * *

**

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ATTACKING MY PEOPLE!?

Sentaro was a young trouble maker for the underground village of Giha alongside his brother older Kamina. Like Kamina, Sentaro had blue hair, brown eyes and wasn't wearing a shirt. On his right arm was a tattoo of a armored black winged angel carrying a large black katana that he's had since before he could remember, while his brother wore black pants with red flames at the cuffs, Sentaro had red pants and black flames tied off with a black belt similar to his brothers. Unlike his brother he had a 5 foot long black Dai-katana slung across his back and a large strapped to his belt that he kept a variety of meat that was ready to be eaten*. He stood only a head shorter than his brother with the top of his head reaching Kamina's shoulders. They were currently walking along the wall of the central chamber in Giha village towards the place where the diggers were working. Though not exactly the brightest person on earth Sentaro was quite a bit smarter than his brother neither could understand how digging holes under the village was supposed to prevent the roof from collapsing from all the earthquakes the village got. However Kamina, Sentaro and their three 'bros' were currently planning to break through the ceiling but they needed to get help from Simon, a boy the same age as Sentaro who was the best digger in the village and a good friend of Sentaro's. As Kamina and Sentaro neared the digger's area Sentaro spotted Simon standing near three of the village girls who seemed to be insulting him.

"Man I hate those stupid Bitches bro." Sentaro growled as he saw Simon turn and run towards them with his head down.

"We can't let them get to us Lil bro! Now come on we need to cheer Simon up!" Kamina said as he led them over to the depressed Simon.

Simon bumped into Kamina and looked up in confusion as Kamina spoke.

"Walk with your head held high Simon!" Kamina said as he looked down at the little Simon.

"Kamina, Sentaro." Simon said as he noticed the two of them standing there smiling at him.

"Don't call me Kamina call me bro." Kamina replied as he used a finger to lift his large sunglasses off his eyes.

"Yeah Simon you should know by now that we see you as our soul brother!" Sentaro added happily.

"Soul brothers?" Simon asked.

"Brothers in spirit who share the same soul and will!" Kamina answered loudly as took a small bronze drill on a string that Simon was holding and examined it "This looks good on you kid. Drills are your soul now come on!"

With that said Kamina grabbed Simon in a headlock and dragged him off to their hideout where the rest of their friends prepared for the plan.

"Sorry for the delay gentlemen!" Kamina yelled confidently "Are we ready?"

"Just about!" One of them replied.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked.

"We're going to use the Pig-moles the top of the cavern! Then you're going to drill us out of here!" Sentaro replied enthusiastically "Because…"

"YOUR'S IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" Kamina and Sentaro shouted as they pointed at the ceiling.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Simon asked timidly.

"I have it all figured out so don't ask questions!" Kamina replied enthusiastically.

"Meaning you have no idea." Simon replied.

"No! It means that real men don't need plans!" Sentaro replied just as enthusiastically as Kamina "Right bro?"

"Exactly Lil bro! Now let's go Team Gurren!" Kamina shouted.

Sentaro jumped onto one of the larger Pig-moles and smacked its but with his sheathed sword sending it and all the others charging off into the central cavern. As Sentaro clung onto the charging mole he couldn't help but hoot and holler in excitement as they climbed higher and higher on the many criss-crossing walkways that spanned the enormous central chamber.

"Make way! Excuse me! Team Gurren coming through!" Kamina shouted from atop a pig-mole in another group as they charged up ramps.

As they reached a walkway one level below the top most one the other two groups of stampeding moles appeared and crashed into each other sending them all rocketing towards the ceiling on a tower of Pig-moles.

"Yahoo! Fly piggy's Fly!" Kamina shouted maniacally as the tower of pig-moles gained height.

Just as they were about to pass the last level however the village Chief appeared with a furious look on his face as he prepared to swing his own sheathed Dai-Katana.

"Kamina! I should have known it'd be you again!" The Chief shouted before swinging the sheathed sword knocking the tower of moles down.

Ten minutes later and everyone who was involved with the incident was lined up in front of the Chief except for Sentaro who the Chief was holding in the air by the strap Sentaro used to hang his sword across his back.

"Would you people come to your senses? This mysterious surface of yours doesn't exist!" The Chief yelled angrily as Sentaro struggled and complained in his grasp.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Sentaro shouted angrily as he flailed about.

"Like hell it does! I've seen it myself! Up on the surface there are no walls and no ceiling. Instead all you see around you is a bright blue sky!" Kamina replied determinedly just before the Chief dropped Sentaro and got right in Kamina's face.

"A liar's son is a liar too." The Chief growled.

"What was that?!" Kamina and Sentaro asked angrily.

"Your old man did nothing but spout crap like that and what did it get him? Dead and buried under a big pile of rocks somewhere!" The Chief shouted.

Sentaro shouted angrily as he attempted to attack the Chief but didn't succeed as the Chief merely picked him up again.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"You're wrong!" Kamina shouted angrily "Our dad made it to the surface I know because I was with him!"

"Oh then why are you here now?" The Chief asked.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"I had to watch over Sentaro after mom died! It was the one thing our dad told me to do!" Kamina answered.

"Fine then! But get this! This village is all we have! For untold generations we have been told to never unseal the canopy that keeps us safe. And people who don't understand that don't eat." The Chief said as he glared at the "To the stockade with you without food!"

"We're sorry sir!" The other three members of team Gurren shouted upon hearing they wouldn't be fed.

"You Weasels!" Kamina shouted angrily as Sentaro's struggles changed from attempts to get free to attempts to attack the three traitors.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ALL SENSELESS!" Sentaro shouted as the Chief released the three.

"Sorry but we got to do it." One of them said.

"No dinner is a high price to pay." Said the other.

"Come on Bro swallow your pride." The third added.

Don't call me bro." Kamina growled as he glared at them "I don't ever want to be called bro by the likes of you back stabbing losers!"

"Will you knock it off Sentaro?" The Chief yelled angrily at the struggling boy he was holding.

"Make me!" Sentaro replied before feeling a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything going black.

* * *

Later that Night

As Sentaro lay across from Kamina in the small rectangular cell with his sword by his side watching Kamina declare that Bupo, Simon's pet Pig-mole that was just big enough to fit in Kamina's hand, was the emergency food supply he wondered if he would ever get to see the surface like Kamina had. Sentaro had only been a year old when their father had taken Kamina to the surface and left meaning he hadn't been able to follow and see it like his brother had. He looked at the sword Simon dug up and gave to him. After receiving the sword Sentaro had broken into the Chief's home and read every scrap of junk on using a sword which is how he got so good at using them so well. Not only that but the sword was made of something no one had ever seen before and could cut the rocks as easily as a well done pig-mole steak… plus he could cut a head sized chunk of rock into five pieces faster than someone could blink. After having shown his brother Kamina had loudly, proudly and confidently declared that his little brother would from that point on would be 'Team Gurren's Noble blade that would cut the path through all obstacles' which Sentaro immediately took a liking to.

"Hey Bro stop teasing the little thing would ya? Bupo is little bro's pet." Sentaro said as he stretched.

"Sure just having fun… I know you keep all kinds of goodies for us to eat in that bag of yours!" Kamina replied "And how did you get out of the bindings?"

Unlike Kamina whose hands were tied above his head Sentaro wasn't tied up… at least not anymore.

"I broke them when the Chief left… you could to if you wanted." Sentaro replied.

"Yeah but I don't feel like it right now." Kamina responded.

A few hours later and Kamina had fallen soundly asleep while Sentaro merely watched Kamina mumble about food in his sleep… when a drill popped up between Kamina's legs.

"Kamina! Sentaro!" Simon said as he popped up out of the whole "There's something you got to see!"

"What are you talking about?" Kamina and Sentaro asked in unison.

"A huge face!" Simon replied.

After they had left the cell Simon led the two brothers towards the digger's area they were illuminated by a bright spotlight that shone behind the furious Chief.

"You've got a lot of nerve breaking out jail you two." The Chief said as Simon looked on in terror.

"Is this the big face you wanted to show us?" Kamina asked.

"I doubt it… this face is fat not big." Sentaro stated.

"Why you two!" The Chief said.

Suddenly an earthquake started… just as something huge fell through the ceiling and crashed on the floor. Bright yellow light shone down through the huge hole in the ceiling illuminating the entire cavern. Onto one of the pieces of the ruined ceiling climbed Kamina.

"Look up! That's the surface! I told you there was a surface! This big mug fell from the surface! From above the ceiling! Isn't that right mister Chief?" Kamina said as he pointed up through the hole.

"Wow what is this huge thing!" Sentaro asked… just as he finished the huge thing stood up and they got their first good look at it.

It was just a large head made up almost entirely of a massive mouth filled with sharp teeth taller than a man and atop its head were two huge horns. Its arms and legs sprouted from its head-like body and in one of them was a large octagonal shaped club. The monster slammed its club down in an attempt to smash three of the villagers before proceeding to try and smash the other villagers. It was just about to smash some of the village girls when the last five feet of the club was cut off causing the attack to come short. (A/N: Insert badass fighting music here.)Standing in front of the girls with his sword drawn and a furious snarl on his face was Sentaro.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ATTACKING MY PEOPLE!!!?" Sentaro shouted angrily.

"You tell him Sentaro!" Kamina shouted after snatching the Chief's sword.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! You got guts plowing into our village like this! You and that big ugly mug of yours you got that!?" Kamina shouted as he strutted over to the monster with the Chief's sword on his shoulder before pointing at it "But I'm not putting up with anymore of your shenanigans!"

"Wha?! Who the hell are you?" The monster asked.

"I'm gonna tell you something important now so you better dig the wax out of those huge ears of yours and listen close!" Kamina said confidently before pointing skyward "The reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about its awesome leader, the man with indomitable spirit and masculinity… they're talking about me the mighty Kamina!"

"And when Team Gurren's enemy's whisper in fear of the Bloody Sword, the one who strikes fear into the heart of even the mightiest of warrior's, he who shows no mercy, the one they fear to speak the name of… they speak of me the unyielding Sentaro!" Sentaro added just as confidently as he held his sword overhead.

"We the Gurren brothers will not tolerate any lawlessness in this village!" Kamina shouted boldly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha what can a puny human like you do to stop me?!" The monster asked as it raised its club… before a gunshot echoed throughout the cavern knocking the club backwards.

Several more gunshots echoed throughout the cavern knocking the huge monster back. Then sliding down a rope holding a large rifle wearing what appeared to be bikini shorts and a flame patterned bikini landed in front of them and slid to a stop. Unfortunately this was enough to get Kamina's complete attention which distracted him from the huge monster. As Kamina and the big chested girl ran off Sentaro managed to keep focused on the real problem which was the huge monster that was trying to kill everyone.

"Sentaro you little idiot are you trying to get killed!?" The Chief shouted angrily from under a large piece of rubble that he was hiding under.

"Well someone has got to protect the village Chief! But you need to make sure the villagers get to safety so I'll do it myself!" Sentaro shouted as the monster got back to its feet and looked for more victims.

"HEY YOU BIG UGLY MONSTER, GET OVER HERE SO I CHOP YOU UP FOR LUNCH!" Sentaro shouted boldly.

"Huh? Who are you calling ugly you pathetic human!" The monster roared as it swung it club at Sentaro.

Sentaro leapt back to avoid the club before running up it as fast as he could past it's arm until he leapt onto its head. He lifted his sword over his head and began trying to stab the monster. If his sword were any other nothing would happen but his sword was unique and as such it went in a full three inches.

"Why! Won't! This! Stupid! Sword! Cut!?" Sentaro shouted angrily as he repeatedly tried to stab it.

"YEAH YOU TELL HIM SENTARO! CHOP THAT BIG UGLY THING INTO TINY PIECES!" Kamina shouted from a high window.

"What do you think you're doing idiot!?" the girl's voice came from behind.

Suddenly the monsters arm came up and brushed Sentaro off. Sentaro fell in front of the monster which opened its mouth and bit down on Sentaro, swallowing him whole.

"Sentaro!" The Chief shouted in despair upon seeing Sentaro get eaten.

"Ha, ha, ha and now you're next human!" The monster said… right before three of its teeth was chopped off and a furious Sentaro leapt out.

"What!? You ruined my gunmen's wonderful smile! Now I'll crush you by hand!" The monster said as it reached out to grab Sentaro.

"NOT GONNA HAPPED YOU BIG UGLY HUNK OF JUNK!" Sentaro shouted as he leapt at the arm swinging his sword.

With a single swipe the monsters entire forearm came off and landed by its feet. Sentaro then landed on the monsters stump and ran up it before leaping into the air spinning his sword overhead before simultaneously landing and stabbing his sword into the monsters head yelling maniacally. This time he plunged his sword up to the hilt into the monster head… causing electricity to rush up into his body. As he screamed and twitched there was a huge explosion before something slammed into him sending him flying into the monsters horn knocking him out cold.

(A/N: And thus ends chapter one! Now that Sentaro is out cold will he survive the escape to the surface? Find out next time on Tales of the Archangel!)


End file.
